Forever and more
by NeverLupus
Summary: UPDATE: CH:2!Jake and nessie do it. This is what comes out of my head when my boyfriend broke his leg and i'm left to deal with my self. This how i deal. My first fanfic ever, so its pretty bold of me to write a lemon. Love ur feedback...:
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Stephanie Meyer.**

**A/N: This is my first fanfic ever. Actually my boyfriend broke his leg and can hardly move, much less do anything else(if you know what i mean). So this is my way to dealing with my uh 'frustration' so enjoy lol... Tell if u want me to continue this or if my writing sucks too much.**

I can't sit still in the passenger seat, this is probably what 'being high' means. Its been half an hour but my heart is still racing and my head is still dizzy. I probably have mascara running down my face due to my happy tears but I don't give a damn, because i'm the happiest person on earth at this moment, because Jacob Black Proposed to me!

I look at the ring on my finger and a fresh flow of tears come out. I look at the big tan hand holding my small pale one, his thumb rubbing circles. I look at his big strong arms and know i'll be safe and happy forever and even more. I finally look at him and wonder how God created someone so beautiful inside and out. His soft brown eyes behind thick black lashes, windows to his soul which is just as beautiful as him. His broad lips from which no amount a kisses are enough. His heart of gold which belongs to me just like mine belongs to him, always.

I think he felt my eyes on him because he turned, cocked his head to the side "you said yes, you have to marry me now"

"thats why I said yes, why wont I marry you?" i said raising an eyebrow.

"maybe because, you've been crying the whole way since I proposed" he's teasing me, I know it, he knows it. But it works, I blush.

He lightly touches my cheek "You look ten times more beautiful when you blush" which makes me blush even more.

"Eyes on the road Jake" I playfully slap his hand away. Its always like this with him playful, real and natural. We are meant to be together, its written in the stars if not native american magic.

He smiles one of his smiles which can make a stone heart melt "Thats impossible when you are right beside me" my cheeks are possibly a nice shade of magenta by now. I look out the window willing my heart back into rhythm but the smile on my face is permanent, it might never come off.

"Here we are" he says turning off the engine and getting out. We are at his apartment. He comes around and opens my door before I get out. I can't help but giggle, Jacob is definitely a gentleman but not a one who opens doors.

"Thats unexpected" I say getting out of the car and taking his hand in mine.

He takes my other hand in his free one, brings both my hands up and kisses my knuckles all the while staring into my eyes "Tonight is special, I want it to be perfect for us...perfect for you".My heart which I willed back into rhythm started beating frantically against my ribcage, I'd be surprised if he can't hear it.

Did he mean what I think he meant? Because every time I pushed our physical relationship and asked for more, he always stopped saying that I'm too young or not ready. But I'm ready, have been from the first time he kissed me and told me he loves me. And I also have been extremely frustrated, of the sexual kind. How am I suppose to control my thoughts when he looks so god damn hot in his little shorts which are always hanging low on his hips and on top of that, the embarrassment when your mind-reading father is privy to them. So, I basically gave up the thought of 'sex before marriage' and convinced my self, physical cravings don't matter as long as we love each other. So I willed my hormones under control, even when his kisses make me want him like a woman wants a man, even when his not so innocent touches make me want to do unspeakable things to him, even when my mind tells me to tie him up and have my way with him.

So when he said those magic words, I couldn't help but be a little hopeful. I followed him into his apartment. He led me directly towards his bedroom, which is the place he usually avoids when I'm at his place. But when he opened his bedroom, I went from a little hopeful to whole lot hopeful.

His huge bed is covered with dark red rose-petals. There is only a single candle at the corner of the room since most of the room is flooded with moonlight coming from the glass doors which open into the balcony outside. Right now the doors are opened and a pleasant breeze is softly blowing the white curtains, making the setting look like something out of a fairytale. The room is filled with aroma of sandalwood, my favourite scent apart from Jacob's which is a mixture of pine trees, freshly mowed grass and first rain. But I ignored my prince charming and moved towards the balcony doors, the cool breeze helping my suddenly over heated skin. I looked up at the sky and prayed, coz if this is really happening, I have no clue what to do. The full moon gives me courage, because under it we shared our first kiss and it was perfect and what we're about share now, will be perfect. Although, I know this is bigger than our first kiss.

"er...Alice did this, I have know idea she's gonna do, _this"_ I turned around and realised this is actually happening because Jacob's face is as red as the rose petals covering his white bed sheet and Jacob doesn't blush easy. So, Aunt Alice did this. I shouldn't be surprised since she made me wear ridiculously revealing lacy bra and thongs for this evening. When I asked her why, she winked and said she 'This is a special occasion, you need to be prepared', now I understood. At least i'm well prepared, I think.

"I can see, this has her name written all over it" I let out a nervous giggle. There is nothing funny about this situation but thats my failed attempt at diffusing the tension which hung thick in the room.

We just looked at each other for a long time, not moving, not even breathing. Then he slowly started walking towards me, looking gorgeous in his blue jeans and a white button down shirt which he wouldn't have worn on any other day. He cupped my face in his large hands, the warmth spreading till the tip of my toes.

He took deep breath "This doesn't have to happen now" He traced my lower lip with his thumb, I shivered "But, I want you to know i'm ready and I Love You more than anything in my life and i'll wait till you are ready too"

I looked at the beautiful man in my arms and know he's the only one i'll ever love like this. I'm nervous and I know he's nervous but I want this, I want him, every part of him.

"Jake...I never knew love like this existed till I loved you, my love for you keeps growing by each day and will always love you" my throat closed off, I think i'm starting to tear up again. He smiled lightly and gently brushed a tear off my cheek. I put my palm on his cheek and told him the only other way I know how, using my gift.

_Jacob, I have been ready from a long time. I wanted you since the moment you kissed me. Every time you stop us from going further, it drives me insane! Your every touch makes my skin catch fire. Every night I thrash round in my bed, you think those are nightmares but its you. I almost cry in the morning when I __realise__ its all a dream!Every time __we__ are together, I feel its not close enough. Can't you see what you do to me? I want you Jacob...Every part of you, in every way..._

I poured everything in my heart with that single touch. My most deepest, private desires. I looked into his eyes waiting for an answer, he seemed pretty speechless. I know girls don't blatantly admit they want to do it, even with their boyfriends. Does he think i'm too cheap or something?

"Ness..." his breathing is ragged, his heart beat is accelerated, his skin temperature is even higher than normal, his pupils are dilated. I know what all those all mean. He wants me as badly as I want him.

"I'm yours jacob, do you want me?"

"Oh god! Ness" he pressed me against a wall, I moaned involuntarily when his body made contact with mine "I want you so badly, I don't think i can control myself any longer"

"Then don't..."

He gently touched his lips to mine and that first touch is explosive because its going to lead to somewhere we have never been before and we are going there together. Thank god for the cool breeze because our bodies are heated up enough to combust. One hand around my waist and other around my neck, he took my lower lip between his lips and sucked deliciously and let it go with his teeth. I couldn't even bear to loose that second of contact with his lips, I quickly grabbed his lower lip with my teeth, hard enough to draw a little blood. I sucked on it gently and ran my tongue over it. He touched his tongue to mine, its hot, its wet and its the most mind blowing kiss we ever shared. Enough to make my knees buckle. If just kissing can do that, I can't imagine how making love to him will be. He caught my hips to steady me, I pulled him even closer till our hips collided. He groaned, I couldn't help but moan. His hardness is pressed against my heated core. I moved against him, desperate to find some kind of friction.

His lips separated from mine. We were panting. My brain is fuzzy probably from oxygen deprivation. He looked at me with unadulterated lust. Our hearts colliding against each other through our chests. He swept all my hair to one side so my neck is completely exposed, he bend down to suck on hollow at the base of the neck, my clavicle, to the highly sensitive spot at the base of my ear. I grabbed his shirt for support. He moved one hand which is resting on my hip, to the curve of my waist, slowly tracing to the side of my breast. He cupped my backside with his other hand, the same moment his bite my neck, the same moment he used his hand near my breast to trace my hardened nipple though my silk dress. The combined effect made me gasp.

He lifted his head up and looked at me in the eyes. He didn't look nervous anymore, he looked so sure. He took both his hands away. _What? Don't stop now_. But he put them back behind my thighs and slowly traced up, under my dress, which pooled near my hips. He grabbed my bare ass, and pressed his hardness into my panty clad centre. My eyes rolled back. I wanted more.

"See what you do to me honey" he said. I can feel him and it makes me proud. But I can't take his teasing anymore, I want to feel him without any barriers. "Tell me to stop now, if we go any further, I can't"

I don't want him to stop. I looked straight into his eyes, so full of love and lust "Jake, Make love to me"

He crushed his lips to mine urgently. This is nothing like the previous kiss. This is hungry and wild. He undid the zipper of the little, silk black dress and it immediately pooled near my feet. I stepped out of it. My bra and panties left very little to the imagination. Jacob never saw so much of me before, he had a very satisfied grin on his face. I walked towards him in just my underwear and stilettos.

"I love this colour against your skin" staring at my breasts which are in the danger of falling out of my bra.

"I know" I smiled. I grabbed his shirt, gave him what i thought is a seductive smile and started undoing the buttons wishing he was wearing his regular t-shirts, because this is taking too long. He must have thought the same thing because he started unbuttoning from below. The shirt is off and his beautiful torso is exposed, which is definitely a work of art. I traced my fingers across his chest, watching his nipples harden. Across all the planes and indents of his abdomen, where the muscles contracted and relaxed under my touch. Through the black trail on hair leading to what i'm most curious about. I started to unbutton his jeans, at the same time trail open mouth kisses through all the places my hands have been. His pants are finally undone exposing a growing tent in his boxers. I kissed him through his boxers. He cursed and lifted me up fast.

"Baby, you have no idea how good that feels" he is hyperventilating "but not tonight"

"But Jake-"

He grabbed me so fast and lifted me up, I hooked my legs behind his waist. He carried us to the bed and gently set me on it. He unhooked my legs behind him. He ran his hands along my legs and carefully removed each shoe. He threw them at the foot of the bed. He lowered his head down and kissed my stomach, once, twice and sucked on my belly button. I grabbed the white sheets, crushing a few petals probably. He started kissing along my stomach, he ran his tongue into my cleavage, the swell of my breasts falling out of my bra. I gripped the sheets tighter. His hands which are tracing patterns on my arms moved behind. He looked at me, tracing my bra hook. I nodded, he unhooked it easily. I sat up on his thighs and the bra fell between us. He is still looking at my face, but its only natural his eyes should travel down. Under the intensity of his gaze along with the cool night air my nipples hardened. He gulped, his adams apple moving up and down. If he doesn't say or do anything, i'll go mad! Just when I thought something is wrong and started feeling self conscious. He lifted his hand and traced one of my hardened nipples with his thumb. His touch is so gently and yet nerve endings are firing all over my body. He never touched me like this. This so new and I want his hands all over my body.

"I used to fantasise about you all the time ness" making eye contact again he took my breasts in his hands and started kneading my nipples. I'm trying not to whimper. "My fantasies didn't do you any justice, you are absolutely breath taking" he bent down and took my nipple in his mouth.

"J-Jake" he kissed, sucked and gently scraped his teeth down my nipples. When one is in his mouth, he played with other using his hand. I am moaning, whimpering and even trashing underneath him. Gripping the sheets and crying his name out. He moved to my stomach exposing my wet nipples to the cool air and hardening them again. He traced kisses down my body till he reach my panties, which are dripping wet with my need for him. He kissed both my hipbones. Hooked his fingers in the waist band and slowly removed them. I'm completely naked before him. He took my leg over his shoulder and started kissing my inner thigh. His kisses made me even wetter between my legs.

"you are so wet baby" he said licking my juices which are flowing down my thighs. He kept moving upwards, I didn't think he'll go there but when I felt his lips on my core, I involuntarily thrusted upwards. But he dint stop there, he spread my legs further apart and sucked on my engorged bundle of nerves.

"Oh God!" I screamed. That felt so good, like a little burst of electricity. If i was loud before, now i'm screaming. My screams seem to egg him on.

"Baby, you taste so good" he said. He kept flicking and sucking my clit and simultaneously inserted one of his long fingers into my opening.

"Oh Jacob" I didn't know my body can feel this much pleasure. Its like i'm climbing higher and higher. Jacob curled his finger and scraped my clit with hid teeth. "o-oh Please don't stop jake" but I don't know how much of this I can take. I feel like I might explode.

"Let go baby" he started pumping me faster and sucking me harder. Pinching my nipples with his free hand. Its like i'm dying but in good way, a very good way. " come for me ness"

And I did. Its like fell from a great height and got electrocuted. I kept screaming his name on and on. All the nerves in my body fired up. My body jerked, my toes curled. I tightened my legs around Jacobs head, who is licking away my juices. I gripped his hair so tight, I thought I might pull it out. I came down slowly my body relaxed , I never felt this good, ever. My heart slowly started beating back to normal. I pulled him up and kissed him hungrily, I can taste myself on his lips. I know I just had an orgasm but I never wanted him more. His hands and mouth are amazing but I want him inside me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to stephanie Meyer**

**A/N: Sorry for the delay. Been really busy. And I don't think i'll continue this fic any further.**

**The following content contains detailed sexual description, so anyone uncomfortable should exit now.**

**And i'm not encouraging people to have sex(of any kind). You should do it when YOU r absolutely sure, not because everybody is "doing it" or because the guy wants to do it "to prove that you love him". Be smart and respect your own wishes before anybody else. And always use protection and be safe.**

My eyes are still closed, my breathing shallow, the tingling sensation is slowly disappearing and leaving a feeling of completeness and pure bliss.

I can feel Jacobs lips trailing soft kisses on my shoulder, towards my neck, my cheek and finally my lips. I kissed him back, our lips moving slowly and sensuously, sucking, licking, nibbling against each other. I can feel his fingers trace patterns on my stomach. His mouth trailed wet open mouthed kisses from lips towards my neck and finally on my heaving breast. I moaned at the feel of his amazing mouth on my sensitive flesh. But then his mouth left my body. I opened my eyes sighing.

Jacob is lying on his side. One hand to prop his head and the other still on my stomach. He looked so happy. He looked at me with so much love and adoration like i'm the best thing that ever happened in his life. His eyes playing a dozen heart swelled realising all that is for me.

'Hey gorgeous, abt time u opened those beautiful eyes' he said. The corner of his mouth is lifted, which means he is very pleased abt himself.

I got up to a sitting position, stretched my hands above my head. I saw his eyes travel down from my face towards my breasts, he swallowed and his eyes met mine again. They looked hungry. That made me swell with pride. I know what he wants and I want the same thing.

I smiled ' well, you tired me out'

He grinned, pulled me towards him so I ended up lying with my head on his chest. 'Yeah,_ I _did that' he said, very proud of himself.

I lifted my eyes, my chin on his chest ' Yeah u did' I said softly. God, I wanted to kiss him again. I always want to kiss him. I got up, and sat on his stomach with my knees on either side of his torso. My centre which is still very wet made contact with his skin. He caught my hips with his hands and groaned. The feel of his strong, taut abdominal muscles contracting beneath my wet folds is amazing. But enough abt me, I want him to feel as good as I did. I want to make him feel what he made me feel.

I bent down. When our chests made contact, we both hissed at the same time. My hard pink nipples rubbing against his brownish-red ones. Our hearts beating in rhythm again. He was looking at me intently. I touched my lips to his swollen ones, a remainder of where they were and what they did, Tracing his bottom lip with my tongue. He captured my tongue in his mouth, massaging with his own leading to one soft , slippery and oh so sexy kiss.

We pulled apart to breath, we were panting heavily. His eyes are still closed, his strong jaw is taut. I kissed it once and he seemed to relax. But once I had the taste of his skin I couldn't stop. My lips moved down to his neck, his strong hard collar bones, his amazing broad chest covered with fine silky black hair, his nipples looked deliciously hard, I couldn't help but gently bite one.

His hands which were gently massaging my back side the whole time, grabbed it hard. ' oh god ness!' . I moaned when his fingers dug into my ass hard, it turned me on enough to get me wet between my legs, my fluids spreading on his abdomen. Jacob notice and liked it since he moaned and grabbed my ass even harder. I moved my lips further down kissing his amazing stomach covered with ridges and indents of his abdominal muscles., running my tongue into each crevice and tasting the my own wetness on him. I moved further kissing the trail on silky black hair which tickled my nipples as they grazed along his body. Since I moved down to get better access my wet centre came in contact with his very hard erection, only a single layer on cotton separated us. Automatically my insides contacted. Jacob dug is hands into the sheets and cursed. I heard him curse before but not like this, for someone reason I wanted to make him curse even more.

I ran my fingers into the trail of hair disappearing into his boxers. I wanted them off. I hooked my fingers into the waist band, tracing the V of his hip bones 'Jake?'

He opened his eyes, they were so intense 'y-yes?'

'should I take these off?' I was nervous, didn't know if he wants to.

He paused for a moment. He gently traced my cheek with his thumb. 'Only if you want to. You don't have to if you don't' . I know he is giving me a way out. To stop if I wanted to. Stopping is the last thing on my mind.

'I definitely want to' I said blushing a little.

He smiled softly tracing the redness on my cheek. 'okay'

I lowered his boxers down, keeping my eyes on his strong muscular legs all the way. When they were off, I looked right into his eyes. I didn't know if I should look right away or wait for some subtle sign.

He laughed a little at the pained look on my face. Its a nervous laugh, he seems just as insecure as I was. 'you can look. Not as pretty as you, but I don't think I'm _that _hideous'

'No Jake! , I don't think you do. I'm just-'

'I'm just joking honey. You worry too much. I'm just saying, do what u r comfortable with and I don't want u to be uncomfortable with me ever'

I nodded slowly, understanding. I don't think I can ever be uncomfortable with Jake. This whole experience is so new, thats all. So I took a deep breath and slowly moved my eyes down his beautiful body, my eyes following the path of his silky black hair and finally landing on the part of him which came up in my dreams and daydreams on more than a few occasions.

I don't have much experience abt male anatomy aside from 12th grade science and girly gossip. But even I know Jacob has nothing to be insecure abt. He is strong, hard, tall and proud here like the rest of him. He is beautiful, but I don't say that aloud, I think I might hurt his male ego or whatever guys get so worked out abt. His colour here is the same a his nipples, a beautiful brownish-red, more of red than the russet colour of rest of his body. A thick vein is pulsing along his length and few drops of whitish fluid is present at the tip. I think its a reaction similar to my body, he is seriously turned on. Suddenly his length jerked a little and grew. I gulped audibly, I didn't think it'll get any bigger. I don't know how we can be together if he is so big and i'm so tight.

'Ness, r u okay?' he must have heard me. He looked worried and a little uncomfortable. I hate myself! He did everything to make me comfortable and happy, here I am ruining this moment for him. I know the first time will hurt no matter what but Jacob loves me more than anyone. He is my bestfriend and I trusted him my whole life and I trust him now.

I smiled ' You _are_ prettier than me' he pouted. I took his pouty bottom lip in my mouth and sucked. He is looking into my eyes expectantly. I looked into his eyes, I trailed my hand on his abdomen and finally encircled his length in my hand and slowly started pumping him. He felt amazing in my hand, hot and hard.

'Fuck!' he closed his eyes and bit his bottom lip so hard he drew blood.

I licked the drops of red fluid 'What do you want jake, my hand on you or-'

He growled. He grabbed my face in both his hands 'I fucking want to be inside you ness, tell me right now you want to or not' He is trembling like he is abt to phase but I know this is totally different.

'I want you inside me'

He flipped us so fast that he was lying on top of me with his knees in between my outstretched legs. One hand massaging my stomach and the other hand at my core. He rubbed gentle circles on my clit and inserted two fingers inside me. As good as that feels, I want him inside.

'Jake, I want _you_ inside me' I think I sounded a little whiny.

He smiled gently 'I'm just making sure you r ready honey. I'm sorry its going to hurt, I want to hurt you a little as possible' Of course he is thinking abt me. He always puts me first.

'You can never hurt me Jacob' I said taking his hands in mine. ' I know the first time hurts and I also know no one loves me as much a you. I trust you and I love you'

'I love you too baby' he let out a deep breath. He took his hardness in one hand and slowly brought it near my entrance. My walls immediately contracted with anticipation. We r finally touching_ there_. He felt warm and welcoming. I spread my legs further apart and hooked my legs around his waist, inviting him forward. He slowly pushed inside a little, stretching me slowly. It felt amazing, being with him like this. Feeling connected, full and bliss. Then we both felt it, if he goes any further, he will break my virginity.

I looked at Jacob. He looks like he is in pain. I know it is very very hard for a guy to control his urge and go slow.

'I'm so sorry honey, I think this will hurt' he kissed my lips so tenderly, I almost forgot what we are so worried abt. That is until I felt a sharp pain down there. It felt like something ripped inside me, I tried not to scream but bit his lip in the process. He didn't even flinch.

'Shit ness!' He looked like he is going to cry 'I'm so sorry' He took my palm and placed it on his cheek. I thought its a gesture for saying that he is sorry, though he has nothing to feel sorry abt. I saw his face reduce to pain, then I realised i'm sending him my emotions. He is feeling my pain. He _wants_ to feel my pain?

I quickly pulled my hand back. 'No' he caught my hand 'I have to know u r okay'

'I'm fine Jake. It will be fine, it didn't hurt that much' He didn't look happy but he felt my emotions, he knows i'm telling the truth.

'I'm not moving until you have healed' . So he waited for five torturous minutes. He didn't budge, how much ever I encouraged him. The pain reduced but so did his erection. This is really sweet, I know most guys would never do what he did. I know most guys r selfish and think abt their needs first. But it is frustrating! I want him to pound inside, make me come and make me cry out his name over and over again. As I was thinking of all the ways jacob is going to make me come, I felt him harden inside me till he was throbbing. He was still touching me, he just witnessed what I thought and apparently it made him very happy.

He gave a cocky grin 'You don't know how happy I am right now' he slowly started filling me up. I felt no pain, just feeling of completeness. 'I didn't wanna say it before but you feel so fucking good!' He's all the way in. We both r panting heavily. He interlocked our fingers and lifted my hands over my head, every inch of his body is touching mine and it felt so good. He pressed his lips to mine 'and i'll make you scream my name' he pulled out till only his tip is inside me and filled me up again.

'Jake' it felt so good 'Don't stop' I begged him.

He started thrusting faster, my hips automatically moving up to meet his thrusts. Only sounds are our pants and the delicious smacking of his skin against mine. I dug my nails into his back, he started kissing me hungrily. Our nipples brushing with each thrust making us moan. Suddenly he got up on his knees, still connected. My legs r still around his waist and my back arched. He caught my hips in his large hands and started pumping faster.

'Oh God!' I started climbing really fast at this angle. He kept hitting my favourite stop over and over again. I grabbed the sheets, arching breasts bouncing with each powerful thrust.

'Fuck' he was looking at me 'you have no idea how stunning you look right now' he bent forward and took one hardened nipple into his warm mouth. The combined effect of him inside and his mouth on me is too much.

'oh Jacob!' he started kissing my nipples, my neck, my jaw, all over my face. Then his lips left my body, he was on his knees again. He started thrusting slow and hard, it was sensuous and slowly burnt my insides.

I opened my eyes and was breathless at the site of him. The moonlight has thrown his face is high detail, the height of his cheek bones, the fullness of his lips, the sharpness of his jaw. His powerful throat arched back and his adams apple moving up and down. His strong muscular body, the muscles contracting and straining under his tan skin, covered in a sheen of sweat. My eyes travelled down to where we r joined repeatedly, the contrast between our bodies is so clear. His dark skin against my pale one, his black hair against my red curls. His thick member coated with my fluids. His sac smacking against my folds. The whole thing is beautiful, what we r sharing is beautiful and he is the only person I want to share this with.

I felt his eyes on me, he followed my gaze. He looked his hungry eyes with mine and brought one of his hands to where we r joined and started rubbing my clit. He is watching my face for my reaction but my eyes rolled back at the sensation.

'jake- Oh Jacob' that felt so so good. I feel like I will explode. He started rubbing me faster and pumped harder. ' I'm so close-'

'let go honey' he started thrusting frantically ' come for me'

'o-oh Jacob' my body shook violently, my walls contracting around him.

'oh fuck' he collapsed on me and trembled. I felt his hot fluid fill me up. 'ness, oh god!' he buried his head in my neck.

Waves and waves of pleasure hit me. This one was stronger than the last. It felt even better because I was sharing it with Jacob. We were moaning together, my arms tightly wound around him and his digging into the sheets. My walls kept contracting on and on till he became soft inside me.

We slowly came down from our high, panting heavily. Jacob made a move to get of me, but I tightened my legs around him. ' don't go'

He looked at me with so much love, I felt tears at the corner of my eyes 'I'm not going anywhere honey, but I am crushing you'

'I don't care' I said as he slowly wiped the stray tears ' I want to feel you a little longer'

He kissed my forehead, my nose and gently kissed my lips. I traced his cheek bones with my thumbs and looked into his beautiful eyes. _What did I do to deserve such a wonderful man?_

He kissed my thumbs 'I'm the one who doesn't deserve you honey. But I will always love you'

I kissed his lips gently ' I love you too Jacob' how can I not? He makes my life complete. I cant live without him

'Forever?' he asked against my lips.

I smiled 'even more'


End file.
